


Sex Kittens

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: Cat Costumes, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, mascot fettish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When Kami's fetish is revealed, so are the feelings of the two men who have silently lusted after him.





	Sex Kittens

            They'd found the two cat costumes in a costume shop and Kami had fallen in love with them straight away. They were just so cute and fluffy and when he reached over to stroke the fur, it was soft beneath his touch. A wishful smile crossed his face but he knew that it would be an inappropriate costume to wear to the party, he needed something that was comfortable and make moving around and socialising easy. Besides, and this was a secret he planned to take to his grave, there was a part of him that just found mascots a little too appealing.

            It wasn't the cat itself, it was the man inside and the mental image off just how hot and sweaty he'd be. The thought always made Kami go a little crazy and grounding himself back in reality, he turned to find both Gackt and Közi watching him admire the cats.

            “They're cute right?” Kami asked with a smile, it was alright for him to admit he liked cute things, as his band mates were well aware of the little girl in his soul who always got really happy around cute animals, or pretty things like his treasured butterflies.

            “They are.” Gackt agreed, glancing at the two costumes and picking up the head for the black one, putting it on just to make Kami smile.

            “Damn it Kami! You know my weakness is cats!” Közi complained. “You're trying to make me admit I find something cute, aren't you?”

            “You use cute as a negative though.” Kami scolded.

            “Not all the time.” Közi denied, suddenly finding the white costume thrown into his arms.

            “Come on, put it on to make Kami smile.” Gackt ordered and to the drummer’s complete surprise, his two band mates dressed in the outfits and headed over to tease their more mature band mates.

 

            “Hey!” Yu~ki complained as the black cat spanked his ass, whilst the white one went to molest Mana. “Seriously guys, you're going to get us kicked out!”

            “Nyaa?” The cat asked, tilting its head and turning to wave at Kami, who had followed them across the shop smiling in delight.

            “Which idiot is this?” Yu~ki demanded to know but Kami shook his head, as if he didn't know.

            “No idea, I was looking at the wings and then they both walked past already dressed up.” Kami explained, accepting a hug from the black cat, bemused when the white one then got jealous and came to do the same.

            “Call your cats away Kami, Mana looks like he's about to punch them both.” Yu~ki warned.

            “I don't want to.” Kami retorted as the black cat picked him up and carried him to back of the shop, to the amusement of guy at the cash register. He'd opened up specially for the band and didn't mind that they were trying on the merchandise because the fact they were here would be so good for business. He'd already convinced the band to let him take a picture of them in their chosen costumes, whatever they picked would become his best sellers, until something different finally caught the attention of the public eye.

            Putting Kami down out of site of the others in the shop, the black cat Gackt, headed over to the white one and gave him a mock kiss. After that everything began to get a little X rated and before long the white cat was on hands and knees, as the black one stood behind him making more than suggestive movements. Kami couldn't control his laughter at this put what scared of him was how turned on the whole thing made him, it was far too easy to picture Gackt and Közi like this for real.

            “Guys, I think you should take the costumes off now.” Kami warned and to his relief Közi got up, despite Gackt's attempts to stop him.

            “It's hot in this costume.” Közi complained as he pulled off the head, having worked up a sweat in such a short time. This was almost too much and as the black cat headed over and began to feel up the headless white cat’s ass, Kami could no longer control himself.

            The guitarist’s eyes opened in surprise as the drummer threw himself against him, kissing him hungrily as he rubbed against the fur of the cat suit. Közi knew he should push the other away, everyone knew it was Gackt who wanted Kami and wouldn't dare approach him, but it felt so good.

            Pulling off his own cat head, Gackt stared in shock, it hurt to see the object of his desire being so forward with someone else and it knocked his confidence back to the point he could only watch.

            “Kami, what's got into you?” Közi complained as he gently pushed Kami back sensing Gackt's anger though the other had said and done nothing, perhaps the silence had been what had alerted him.

            “Nothing,” Kami replied glancing over at Gackt who looked so intense that he felt his hormones try to take hold again. The other was so hot like that, sweaty with his long hair clinging to his face and a pout on his lips. He was so obviously jealous, that Kami couldn't help himself. “Here kitty, there's plenty of love to go around.”

            “Seriously Kami, this isn't like you.” Közi commented suspiciously, watching as Gackt eagerly accepted his kiss, as Kami literally grinding his body against him. Hands wandered over Kami's ass and even when the kiss ended, they were both still pressed together. The atmosphere in the room had changed now, it was no longer playful, instead it had become filled with a sexual tension and it was clear Kami would happily accept the attention of either man who offered it to him.

            “Kitty wants some milk.” Gackt pouted, saying nothing as Közi moved behind Kami, holding him from behind and letting his hands slide under Kami's shirt, holding his stomach as his little fingers slid just a little bit beneath his belt.

            “Kami kissed me first.” Közi complained, realising after the words escaped his mouth what Gackt meant. It was almost enough to make him blush but he had jumped in now and wasn't about to back down. God, he wanted Kami! It was a startling revelation but he realised he always had, it was only the vocalist’s silent claim that had prevented him from realising sooner.

            “Well I'm sure you can both have some milk,” Kami promised, his heart racing at the excitement of being so bad. “But we need privacy, so changing rooms? The thought of wings has given me an idea.”

            “Butterfly.” Both men replied in unison.

            “I'm not that predictable.” Kami sulked.

            “Angel?” Gackt guessed, sure that was what Kami was planning.

            “Vampire bat.” Kami corrected, smiling at the two men who both shared a look of surprise before he walked through the shop to find some black wings and vampire fangs for his costume.

 

            Kami didn't actually need to try anything on, as his costume consisted of black clothes worn with the wings and fangs but he headed to the changing rooms feeling a little bit nervous. Would either man actually carry out their promise of helping him out? He was already hard and had to find sexual relief somehow but he doubted either band mate would really get involved. He was embarrassed just thinking about how slutty he had behaved before but he couldn't help it, the cats had just turned him on.

            Gackt didn't even have a costume with him when Kami entered the changing rooms, he'd clearly come straight here and with a smile he grabbed Kami's hand and pulled him into a room, pulling the curtain shut before eagerly dropping to his knees. He was more than willing to do this and within moments Kami found his jeans opened and the vocalist’s lips wrapping around his length, making it hard to stay quiet.

            Footsteps came from outside and as this was the only occupied room, Közi called from outside to make sure it was his band mates. Kami invited him in, sensing Gackt wasn't entirely pleased by this turn of events. Well that was just too bad, Kami had been turned on by both of them, so if Közi wanted to help he was more than welcome to do so.

            “I can't believe this is really happening.” Közi commented, shaking his head bewildered before tossing a handful of clothes onto one of the hooks and kissing Kami. Dropping to his knees besides Gackt, the other was forced to change his technique and before long they were both licking his length, whilst Gackt gently massaged his balls. Trying to do his best to remain quiet, Kami enjoyed the attention, feeling like the luckiest man in the world.

            When he came, the others licked away his cum as if it was cream and they were both starving cats. They were still on their knees playfully licking each other’s tongues in a parody of a kiss, when footsteps approached. Neither man was hard, which made things easier and quickly Kami fastened up his trousers.

            The curtain was flung open and Mana stared at all three of them, silently waiting an explanation that never came. He sighed and gave Yu~ki a look that let him know he had to deal with this before carrying his chosen outfit into one of the other changing rooms.

            “I'm not even going to ask,” Yu~ki replied with a sigh. “Have any of you stopped messing around long enough to pick out a costume?”

            “Pirate.” Közi spoke up, remaining on the floor beside Gackt knowing Yu~ki would only get suspicious if any of them tried to hide what they'd been doing, the bassist was that used to finding them all in compromising positions that he didn't even suspect that this had been anything other than their usual fooling around.

            “Vampire bat.” Kami replied, smiling innocently.

            “Naked rock star?” Gackt suggested.

            “Go pick a costume,” Yu~ki ordered, giving the other two a warning look before going to try on his own, it was like working with three naughty children sometimes and Mana did a great imitation of a mother whose only form off discipline was ‘Just you wait until your father gets home.’

            “Some other time.” Gackt whispered to Kami before doing as he was told for once, he just didn't have it in him to be rebellious when he was trying to plan the perfect night.

            “I better let you change.” Kami commented, blushing bright red and trying to leave. He should have known Gackt wouldn't just leave this as it was but it seemed Közi wasn't going to let him go without questions either.

            “What got into you?” He whispered, holding Kami's arm so he couldn't leave.

            “I don't know, I just...” Kami began but Közi was shaking his head knowingly.

            “Your secrets safe with me.” Közi promised.

            “What secret?” Kami asked startled.

            “Cat fetish,” Közi whispered back, knowing he had got it right or at least partly by the way Kami reacted. “One day soon we'll finish where we left off today. I promise you that, just don't let Gackt take you without me. I know he'll try and I want to be there.”

            “Közi...” Kami began, trying to deny what they both knew was true but getting interrupted by Yu~ki.

            “Unless you're helping each other change, one of you had better leave that room!”

            “Yes Dad!” The two men called back in unison before bursting into laughter. Without even realising it the bassist had relieved the tension in the room and brought everything back to a familiar reality, where all he had to do was be himself.

 

            Naturally Gackt tried to get Kami alone but the drummer had stayed true to his promise and stubbornly refused the vocalist’s attempts to seduce him, despite how difficult he found it to say no. Gackt was an incredibly sexy and forceful man, it had taken great preservation to make it clear that when he said no he meant it. When Gackt had given up, he had looked so hurt and confused Kami had had no choice but to share his and Közi's whispered conversation. Even the part about his fetish, which came out almost accidentally.

            “And what exactly has Közi done about this?” Gackt demanded.

            “I don't know, nothing?” Kami replied, relieved Gackt wasn't judging him but embarrassed none the less.

            “Idiot!” Gackt complained. “That man couldn't organise an orgy in a brothel, I guess I'm going to have to do it.”

            “Or let it be?” Kami suggested, almost hopeful.

            “Now why would I do that?” Gackt scolded. “What we need is cat costumes, all of us, and a time and place when we're all together alone. So there you go, pick out a costume and I’ll arrange everything else.”

           

            Kami stood in one of Gackt's spare bedrooms, feeling nervous. Gackt really had arranged this night and though both he and Közi appeared eager, he wasn't so sure. Gackt however, always the leader especially when Mana wasn't around to try and stop him, had lead them both to separate rooms and ordered them to get changed but not to leave until he came back for them.

            With no other choice, other than backing down, Kami opened his bag and pulled out the costume he had picked out smiling nervously. Perhaps this would be fun? It had been what he wanted the other day anyway, so with more confidence he put on the white trousers that he had sewn a cat tail to and a pair of white ears. Well he looked cat like at least and with eye-liner in hand he walked to the mirror to draw on whiskers wondering what the others would wear, especially Közi. A simple white collar completed his look and so he sat on the bed feeling a bit bored now he was dressed but he smiled when he found the music magazines waiting in the room, clearly Gackt was making sure he didn't leave the room until summoned.

            Dressed in leather from his ears to false tail, Gackt walked down the hall off his home the perfect image of a sex kitten. It would be no surprise to his band mates he had chosen such an image or that it was completely black, though he hoped the red collar around his neck might surprise them.

            He opened Közi's door first and was taken aback to find the guitarist naked, except for the ears he had placed on his head and the tail that was attached to a butt plug buried deep in his ass. Everything else was just body paint that he must have had help with, because it coated his back as well as his chest arms and legs.

            “Who did you tell?” Gackt demanded, worried Kami might freak out at this costume.

            “Yu~ki, he thinks I'm doing it as a dare,” Közi promised. “He has no idea I'm here either.”

            “Still, if Kami asks I did this,” Gackt ordered frowning. “And where's your collar?”

            “Like hell am I wearing one! I'm a wild cat! Primitive and ferocious,” Közi declared stubbornly. “I will not be domesticated by clothes or collars.”

            “Well I like the first part,” Gackt replied grinning. “Now come on, Kami will be coming out to see what we're doing if we don't hurry up.”

            “Well it's your own fault for taking so long, I'm assuming those false nails are the reason.” Közi commented glancing at the inch-long black nails Gackt wore as claws.

            “Possibly.” Gackt grinned, hurrying across the hall and opening Kami's door smiling at just how adorable the drummer looked, of course he'd go for a cute little kitten.

            “Leather, what a surprise.” Kami scolded as he stared up at the two men, realising they had both gone for cat like contact lenses, perhaps he should have done so too? Compared to them he'd been almost lazy but he hadn't seen the point in dressing up so much just for sex.

            “You know you like it.” Gackt teased, crawling onto the bed and gently licking Kami's neck as his hand carefully ran over his exposed chest. It was actually a startling discovery to find he was the one to be wearing the most clothes but he knew they'd all be naked soon enough, so didn't worry too much.

            “Want to try and tame the wild beast?” Közi challenged, as he crawled onto the bed waving his ass at Kami as he glanced over his shoulder to see the other’s amused smile.

            “You can't just be cute.” Kami sighed, though he was clearly pleased. Just seeing Gackt had made his brain bring up kinky thoughts but Közi's ass was enough to throw him over the edge, back into the state of pure sexual need he had been in the costume shop the other day.

            “Tame me.” Közi ordered and obediently Kami began to tease the other's tail, pulling it all the way out in curiosity off how deep it was buried, shocked to find just how long the plug end was, he pushed it back in, brushing the guitarist’s prostrate and making the other wiggle his ass eager for more. It was hard to focus on Közi however, as Gackt licked his skin and rubbed the hardening bulge in his trousers and with a moan of delight, Kami let Gackt straddled him, moving against the leather as his hand continued to tease Közi's.

            Locked in these positions for a while, they all became more and more worked up until Gackt pulled back looking annoyed. He glared at his hands and then up at Kami with a pleading expression.

            “I've just found the problem with my outfit,” Gackt announced, though it didn't seem to be enough to stop him from rubbing against Kami. “I can't undress anyone with these claws.”

            “You'll have to sit in a corner and watch.” Közi declared, sounding happy about the idea, he wanted Kami to himself but the vocalist wasn't about to give up.

            “Strip him for me.” Gackt ordered, glaring at Közi who, with a sigh, had to stop his anal pleasure and undress both men who didn't make it easy by insisting on kissing each other the whole time. Once finished, he decided to take the initiative and gently moved behind Gackt, rubbing his body over the other’s in such a way that his erection pressed against the other’s ass in a deliberate hint of what he would do if the vocalist wouldn't share.

            Almost as if he had been shot, Gackt slid off Kami and kissed Közi eagerly before they both moved to lick at the drummer’s length once more. As if back in the shop, they pleasured Kami but this time things went further as a bottle of lube appeared in Gackt's hand and a single lubed finger, finger nail thankfully removed, slid into the drummer.

            Moaning in pleasure, Kami spread his legs wider and let out all the moans he had withheld the other day. This was more intense anyway and when a second finger slid inside him he moaned in pleasure before freezing in surprise, fingers shouldn't bend like that!

            “Guys, what's in me?” Kami demanded, almost panicked, whatever it was, was pressing in two opposite directions.

            “Just our fingers,” Gackt reassured him. “Közi won't let me do anything alone.”

            “You're both inside me?” Kami asked surprised but neither man answered as they licked his length hungrily. Well that explained the sensations inside his ass and knowing what they were relaxed him, until he found he could enjoy this completely again.

            Kami had no idea who the third finger belonged to but had to brace himself when a fourth slid beside the others, making him moan in a mixture of pain and delight. It seemed when his band mates shared it had to be exactly even and he was the one having to deal with that.

            Not liking where this might lead, Kami decided to take control and gently pulled away from both men with a teasing smile on his lips. There was no way he was having both men inside him at once, so he wrapped his mouth around Közi's length, positioning himself on hands and knees knowing Gackt would take advantage of this vulnerability.

            Gackt smiled and quickly put on a condom before sliding his erection into Kami's exposed ass, feeling the other’s shudder of pleasure and taking it as a sign as he should move. He shared a smile of delight with Közi, who still wore his ears and tail, and began to pick up his pace showing off for the guitarist’s benefit though Közi's dramatized cries of pleasure where just realistic enough to make the vocalist slightly jealous. It must be nice to have Kami so eagerly sucking you off, though his ass was the better option in the long run. 

            Kami couldn't see the way the others were goading each other but wouldn't have cared if he had, anything to be pleasured like this was worth it and he tried his best to transfer his enjoyment onto the guitarist, who was a lot more vocal than he had expected.

            Working himself into a violent orgasm, Gackt let himself cum, moaning in pure delight, there was nothing as nice as sex and as he pulled out, Közi's suddenly jumped up, grabbing a condom and took his place, startling both men who shared the bed.

            “Közi! Oh god!” Kami moaned, unsure of just how much off this he could take, it just felt so good to be filled and as Közi pulled him back he had nothing left in him to fight. He soon found himself riding Közi, as Gackt kissed him before sucking at his length once more.

            Kami had never ridden a man before, far too submissive for such a position, but he found he enjoyed it greatly. With these men, who he knew he could trust, he pushed away some of his inhibitions and let the pleasure control him, until he came into Gackt's mouth shaking in pure delight feeling Közi's cum with him as their cries of pleasure filled the room with no need to be restrained.

            “Stay there a minute.” Gackt ordered Kami, as he removed his collar and slipped it around the surprised guitarist’s neck before he could think of a protest. He gave Közi a kiss and then Kami before announcing his achievement with pride. “Seems a wild cat can be tamed after all.”

            “Looks that way.” Kami agreed, as he carefully removed his weight from Közi and smiled down at the guitarist who simply lay still smiling up at his friends. Unable to resist the temptation, Kami lay beside him, using the other’s chest as a pillow knowing as he did Gackt would be annoyed. The whole point of this night, he now realised, was to get him to choose between them but he simply couldn't. Seeing Gackt pout he called the vocalist over and smiled as he was hugged by the still determined man.

            “We don't need Közi, it's just as much fun alone.” Gackt promised but Kami refused to listen, why settle for one man, when he could have two? It may be greedy but the drummer just wanted to feel loved.


End file.
